


5:01 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell scowled with tears in his eyes when Supergirl went to battle enemies in solitude.





	5:01 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell scowled with tears in his eyes when Supergirl went to battle enemies in solitude and he worried about her safety.

THE END


End file.
